120915 - Please Don't Invite Vigil
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAAA CUSTOMS. CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is still sitting on the bench, still holding his head where he was nailed with Heliux's phone -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's staring off into space wide eyed, tapping her chin and bouncing her leg. She glances over at Eribus now and again. -- CAT: "Mmm..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks over at Aaisha -- CAG: "Mmm?" CAG: "Whαt's δη yδur miηd?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she glances at him again pausing for a moment. -- CAT: "Scarlet sent me diamonds." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes widen another fraction. -- CAT: "Don't talk about it in logs." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG there is a worrying expression on Eribus's face -- CAG: "... I.. I thδught yδu wereη't gδiηg tδ speαk with Scαrlet αgαiη?" CAT: "Well that's kinda hard when she was given my dreamself." CAT: "But I mean. I always planned to talk to her again?" CAG: "... Aαishα, yδu better kηδw whαt yδu're dδiηg if yδu αre tαlkiηg tδ Scαrlet here.. I meαη.. I wδη't judge yδu here, but... Fuck" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grimaces. -- CAT: "Well some of her interactions with me were because she was thinking in terms of Twink castes." CAT: "She thought I was part of the companion castes so I would be able to retaliate against her." CAG: "Aαishα, yδu better ηδt be gettiηg tδδ frieηdly with her" CAG: "She's dαηgerδus, ruthless, αηd the rδδt δf mδst δf δur prδblems here" CAT: "...Considering moirailship is way past friendly sorry." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head and leans back. -- CAT: "I think we all just started off on a misstep with her." CAT: "Arch did punch her when she first woke up, she had no idea to know we weren't going to hurt her." CAT: "And I she expected me to be able to stop her." CAT: "If I understand what she's saying anyway." CAG: "Aαishα... She's ηδt lδδkiηg δut fδr yδu, she's lδδkiηg δut fδr herself, she prδbαbly sees yδu αs αη escαpe" CAT: "I'm not so sure about that." CAT: "If you are thinking in those terms..." CAG: "Listeη, I dδη't cαre whαt busiηess yδu get iηtδ with her, its ηδt my miηe... But.. Pleαse, just wαtch yδurself" CAT: "Oh I plan to. But keep in mind Libby is considering us, and Serios an escape too." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG takes a deep sigh before shrugging -- CAG: "Yδu hαve tδ weigh the cδηsequeηces here, just be cαreful if the cδme full rδuηd" CAT: "I am aware... I need to talk to Scarlet about it anyways. I'm... happy? But I want to make sure she's understanding moirallegiance from my side. And talk to Lorrea." CAT: "Honestly Eribus, one of the few things I've noticed is once you set boundries with her she will respect them." CAG: "Okαy, δkαy... Fiηe.. But yes, I wδuld suggest yδu tαlk tδ Lδrreα αbδut... This" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she quiet for a long moment and then she sighs. -- CAT: "It's going to be a while. Libby still reads my logs and even if I asked her to stop I'm not sure she'll stop reading mine..." CAG: "Yδu're just mαkiηg yδurself δηe tδ δbserve, here iη with everythiηg yδu αre dδiηg.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT snorts -- CAG: "I meαη, Libby's δbservαtiδηs will prδbαbly ηever ceαse" CAT: "No but they're getting on my nerves and Libby... makes me nervous herself. I don't know if I can trust her." CAG: "... If yδu dδη't wαηt tδ trust Libby, thαt's fiηe with me... Just αs lδηg αs yδu trust Heliux, δr myself... I'm fiηe with thαt" CAT: "I do. I trust all of you. And I'm trusting you to not talk about this in logs, I don't want Libby knowing about this yet." CAG: "I keep my wδrd, if yδu dδη't wαηt me tδ tαlk αbδut this, theη I wδη't" CAT: "Thanks Eribus... on a similiar note how bad of an idea do you think it is to invite her and Vigil to a 12th Perigee gathering?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG goes a bit pale at the mention of Vigil -- CAG: "U-uh, yeαh, η-ηδ, ηδ ηδ ηδ, hαhα... Nδ... Pleαse dδη't" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs. -- CAT: "I guess a seperate event then..." CAG: "..." CAG: "S-sure, fiηe... Whαtever..." CAT: "You probably won't be there when they are if it's seperate." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she raises an eyebrow, side eyeing him. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG kinda just looks away -- CAG: "Sδ uh, dδ yδu hαve αηy plαηs fδr α 12th Perigee gαlα?" CAG: "Yδu meηtiδηed it befδre" CAT: "I did mention it! Yes I'm thinking about, I haven't got much set up other than the idea of a dance but I don't think that's everyone's cup of tea." CAT: "So it's going to have to be a mix of stuff I think." CAG: "Hey, it wδuld be α ηice breαk fδr α while αt leαst" CAT: "Yea it would! But food is going to be an issue I think... I didn't really keep a lot stored so I'll ask around I guess? CAG: "Fδδd wδuld be αη issue, αskiηg αrδuηd wδuld be α gδδd ideα" CAT: "Who even knows how to cook among us all..." CAG: "Pfft, dδη't expect αηy culiηαry skill frδm me" CAG: "Whδ kηδws, mαybe sδmeδηe cαη" CAT: "Well shit." CAT: "I'll just have to ask all around I guess." CAG: "Mαybe δηe δf the humαηs kηδws hδw tδ cδδk perhαps" CAG: "I meαη, if yδu iηteηd δη iηvitiηg them αs well" CAT: "Well yea I was planning on inviting most everybody. Except Jack." CAG: "Yeαh, I wδuld be δkαy with thαt" CAG: "Dδ yδu suppδse humαηs hαve α similαr hδlidαy iη their culture?" CAT: "Uuh... I'm not sure. I can ask. Apparently the twink holiday coming up is Decanting Day. Which I need to let Serios know about..." CAG: "Decαηtiηg Dαy?" CAT: "Mmm it's the twinks wiggling day. Like all of them." CAG: "Huh... Thαts iηterestiηg tδ sαy the leαst" CAG: "Sδ I'm αssumiηg yδu leαrηed this frδm Scαrlet theη?" CAT: "Mhm I did. We talked a bit a little bit ago." CAG: "Well she trusts yδu tδ sαy the leαst" CAG: "..." CAT: "Mm... I'd like to think so?" CAG: "Just... I wαηt tδ iterαte tδ just be cαreful wheη deαliηg with Scαrlet" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts and laughs a bit. -- CAT: "I know. I'm trusting her word but... too much has happened to make me trust anyone fully for a while." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she reaches up and taps her glasses. -- CAG: "Yeαh, I kηδw whαt yδu meαη" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sticks out her tongue, wringing her hands. -- CAT: "Trust is really fragile." CAG: "Why the fαce?" CAT: "All this is really complicated, and I'm getting really nervous around everyone again." CAG: "Well yδu shδuldη't ηeed tδ wδrry αbδut me... I meαη, uηless yδu dδ" CAT: "I mean. I'm trying not to and I had really just started getting comfortable with everyone. But I think I'm back to mostly Serios..." CAG: "... I cαη see why thαt wδuld be... I tαlked tδ Seriδs ηδt tδδ lδηg αgδ, he's still pretty wδrried fδr yδu" CAT: "Yea, he asked me about how I was being treated. I'm talking to him right now." CAG: "Ah, yeαh..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG just kinda sighs again kinda disheartedly -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she folds an arm around her stomach, face troubled. But her eyes stay focused on her glasses. -- Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus